New Mutants One Shot
by FPScatcherCR
Summary: Just a bunch of new mutants to join the x-men and how they faired on the first day


The sound of teenagers reached my ears joining rogue, Kitty, Storm, Kurt, Logan, Jean, Amara, Scott, and Hank. The young teens who enrolled here at Xavier's boarding school came into the living room to meet us, each of the towing a bag of suitcase, the students first saw Kurt and hank, the least normal looking of us all.

"Hello kids and welcome to your new home, you will be sleeping with roommates and I'll tell you them in a second." Storm took out a piece of paper and read. "Tory you'll be with riley, Kate and Rachel, john and Ed, Alastor and Adam, Jerlie and Julianne, and then mike and Ronny." Storm concluded. They all went upstairs to there room but the one that stuck out for me was that girl with the auburn hair, riley was her name, "chere that one back there what do ya t'ink her powers?" I quietly ask rogue as we walk to the rec room.

"Ahm sorry gambit but ah know as much as you do now, we'll learn later." Rogue said. Me rogue and Logan were down stares watching TV, while Logan played pool by himself. The first of the students to come down was john, he came in so silently the only reason we heard him was the dog tag hanging on his neck. He just walked to the bar and watched TV with us. Then riley but she just grabbed a drink and sat in the shadows by Logan. They all filtered in slowly until Jerlie, who was last to come down. "Alright students there's only 2 weeks till school starts again, and here are the rules." Logan said in his rough voice.

"No powers outside of the training periods and danger room you got it?" he said menacingly. The students just stared at him and nodded, until Kurt teleported down followed by kitty who phased through the ceiling, that's when they got kind of surprised. "Okay then lets all head outside and we'll try and teach you the basics." Kitty says and phases through the wall to out side. Some of the kids seemed excited and while others like riley and Tory just walked behind. "Hey chere watch out for riley somet'ing seems kind of sketchy". I said "yes I've seen it too."

With that we left for the outside were we saw Ed and Tory trying to use there powers. "Ah right kids si' down and listen up." I said. They did as they were told with some time to get settled. Alright you there Tory why don't you start first." Logan said. Sighing Tory stepped up and seconds later a sputter of electricity crackled in the air, she held it for five seconds and then she had to drop the power.

"Thank you Tory you may do as you wish now." She nodded and went off to the pond. "Okay Kate you try." Kate didn't get up instead she said "no I already showed you." Logan just stared and said "all right next." I sat up "Logan w'at is wrong wit' you man you nevah cut anyone slack." Kate then started laughing "no that's my power I can make people do what I want." Logan was really mad "you will never do that to me again I do not like it when people mess with my mind." With that she ran off to join Tory at the pond. Next came john, all he did was walk to a small tree and took off his gloves, then his hand transformed and claws sprouted out of it. Taking one finger he ran it down the tree and walked away.

Not 5 seconds later we were surprised by an explosion as the tree erupted and blew to pieces. Alastor just came up and all he said was "I can't sleep I never go through fatigue and I'm not bad at karate." Next was Jerlie, she went to the stump of the tree that john blew up. She walked right through the 2 foot tall stump. Next was mike, he transformed into a wolf and started running toward the pool were he jumped and dived into it in human form.

Ronny was next and he just simply said "I talk to computers." Julianne walked up next taking a hollowed fist she blew into it and came out with 5 glowing marbles, flicking them to the stump they exploded. After that she just sat back down and watched Adam who came next he didn't get up he just poofed and was suddenly sitting on the tree trunk. Ed got up and kneeled on the ground putting his hand down on the warm earth tremors racked the ground and Rachel stumbled a little. Sitting back down he waited for the next person, she went over and faced a bigger tree running a short distance she bolted forward and blasted into the tree cracking it neatly in half.

Groaning beast and Logan went over and picked up the big tree with Rachel trailing behind them. "Okay you riley get up there so we can finish this." Logan said slowly. Riley sighed and everyone returned to the clearing, she began taking off her coat then shoes, gloves. She seemed to concentrate for awhile until it seemed as if she was imploding and a giant black dragon roared and stretched in the sunset. She stayed like this for a few more seconds and the seemed like it shrunk to 3 times its size and slowly transformed back into riley. "You happy now?" she shrugged


End file.
